Modem agricultural practices indicate that the most important aspect of the milking industry is the feeding of the milking animals. It is generally thought that correct feeding methods will provide a good basis for economic milk production. Correct feeding methods require a properly balanced feed and a high quality feed. However, even if these factors are addressed, issues can arise which may impair the feeding of the animals. Some of these issues include coping with heat stress and timely breed back.
Often, these issues are addressed through the use of synthetic chemicals or hormones. U.S. Pat. No. 5,565,211 (Rossi) discloses a composition designed for improving the digestibility of feed for ruminants that contains an aromatic phenol derivative, an absorbing support, and an aromatizing mixture. U.S. Pat. No. 5,496,571 (Blagdon et al.) discloses a method for increasing the production of milk in ruminants that includes oral administration of an increasing amount of encapsulated choline. U.S. Pat. No. 4,704,276 (Kantor) discloses a method for increasing lactation in lactating ruminants that includes the administration of antibiotics. U.S. Pat. No. 4,857,332 (Schricker) discloses a composition for increasing milk fat production in ruminants that includes sodium and magnesium antacids, an electrolyte, and sodium bicarbonate.
However, there still remains a need for methods of increasing milk production, especially those that do not utilize synthetic chemicals or hormones.